Heart to Heart
by Selene la Luna
Summary: Luke and his mother have a heart-to-heart talk about Sophia and his future.


Heart to Heart  
by Selene la Luna  
Email: darkmooneternal23@comcast.net  
Fandom: Wolf Lake  
Category: drama, reference to S/L romance  
Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to a bunch of people who aren't me. I'm just a fan, who in no way claims to own the show, so don't sue.  
Distribution: My site - once I get it back up. Anyone else, ask and ye shall receive.  
Rating: PG-13?  
Spoilers: Anything up to, but not including, "Leader of the Pack."  
Summary: Luke and his mother have a heart-to-heart talk about Sophia and his future.  
Author's Notes: My first completed _Wolf Lake_ fic. It's a prequel of sorts to a story I'm currently working on called **Submission** (which is entirely an L/S fic). Thoughts are in italics. Feedback is more than welcome.

******** 

His mother's room was his favorite in the house. 

It wasn't the most lavishly decorated, or the largest; it wasn't like any other room he'd ever seen. The walls were pale lilac, with silver trimming; the floor was a polished red hardwood. On the far side of the room was a large window with a lilac cushioned window seat beneath it. There was a queen-sized bed, with a white fluffy comforter and pillows on it, while a simple white lamp with flowers on it adorned a small bedside table. In the corner was a desk, and a few personal items (a brush on the bedside table, a clock he'd made in shop class back in eighth grade on the desk) decorated the flat surfaces. That was all; nothing fancy, nothing extravagant. 

It suited his mother more than anyone could guess. 

With a sigh, he settled onto the window seat, leaning his forehead against the cool glass. He didn't know how long he sat there before he heard the door swing open. There was a moment's pause before it shut again, this time more gently. 

When he felt the weight on the seat shift, he glanced over to find his mother watching him with concern. He gave her a small smile. "I'm fine, mom. Don't worry yourself about me." 

She gave him a mock stern look. "I'm your mother. It's my job to worry." 

"I know, but don't," he ordered softly. Without waiting for an answer, he turned back to look out the window. 

"Luke, what's wrong? You weren't paying attention. I had to open the door before you even noticed I was on this floor. You should have heard me downstairs," Vivian scolded gently. 

Luke sighed. "I know, mom. I'm sorry, all right?" 

Vivian glared at him. "No, it's not all right. You know the position we're in. With your father gone..." 

"I know, I know," Luke interrupted. "The others who are coming up for leader of the pack will try to kill me, and take you as their prize. I've known about this since I was in kindergarten, mom." 

"Then you should be paying more attention, Luke!" She growled. 

Not rising to anger like she hoped he would, Luke simply nodded. With a sigh, she reached over and turned Luke's face to her, so he had to look her in the eye. 

"Luke. Tell me what's wrong," Vivian demanded slowly. 

Luke refused to answer, but she saw a flicker in his eyes before he quickly hid it. Instantly, Vivian realized the problem and understood her son's dilemma. 

"You're in love," she stated calmly. Luke's eyes widened in surprise, so she continued. "You've found your mate." 

Seeing the resignation in his eyes, she asked, "What's wrong, Luke? Why are you upset? You should be happy." 

"How can I be happy, mom?" Luke growled suddenly, his anger finally coming to the fore. He stood up and began pacing. "I can't be with her! Not now, maybe not ever!" 

Vivian watched her son pace, confusion coloring her beautiful features. "Can't be with her... why?" It hit her abruptly. "Sophia? You're in love with Sophia Donner, aren't you?" 

Luke froze, looking down to avoid his mother's eyes. That was all the response she needed. 

"Luke..." She sighed. "Of all the girls, it had to be Sophia." 

He looked up again suddenly, his eyes flashing gold. "It's not like I wanted it to happen, mother! Don't you think if it were my choice, I'd be in love with someone who I could actually be with? Someone who might actually love me back?" 

Studying him carefully, Vivian heard the slight catch in his voice as he asked his last question. _So that's the problem_, she thought smugly. Now things made sense. Vivian knew her son would do whatever it took to get what he wanted. If that meant he'd have to give up his position as the next Alpha to be with Sophia, he would do it. He'd prefer if he didn't have to, of course, but he would do it if necessary. Whether or not she changed wasn't the problem. The problem was that her dear boy didn't think Sophia loved him back. She sighed. The blindness of youth. 

"Luke," she called gently to get his attention. He looked at her cautiously. "Oh, come sit down, you foolish boy." 

Carefully, he moved to sit beside her on the window seat, looking down at his hands. Vivian sighed. This would not be easy. 

"Look at me this instant," she ordered suddenly. Instinctively reacting to the tone in his mother's voice, he immediately obeyed. "Good. Now listen to me. I should have taught you this long ago; maybe we wouldn't be in this mess if I had. There are two major rules in dealing with the fairer sex, Luke. First, don't ever try to tell a woman what to do with concerns to relationships or her freedoms. It always gets you in trouble in the end. The only exception is when it concerns pack rules or her safety, at which point it's expected you say something. You saw what happened with your sister, didn't you? A perfect example. Number two, and most important: don't ever claim to know a woman's feelings. You men are almost always wrong." 

Seeing the bit of hope flash through her son's eyes, she knew she was right. She had to stop herself from rolling her eyes. The only thing that held back her amusement was the fact she'd been much the same way when she was a teenager, something she'd really rather not think about. 

Vivian laid a tender hand on her son's cheek. "Luke, dear, before determining she doesn't love you, you should probably ask her." 

Hearing the gentle rebuke in her voice, he quickly tried to salvage his dignity by countering, "Even if she loves me, what then?" 

"Will she flip?" His mother asked calmly. 

His brows drew together as he thought over Sophia's behavior in the past few weeks. After a moment of silence, he focused back on his mother and nodded. "Before the month's over probably. She's been showing signs for weeks." 

"And why didn't Matt tell your father?" 

"He hasn't seen the signs. He doesn't want to," Luke explained. 

Vivian nodded. "So, Sophia will flip. Soon, from what you say. That doesn't seem to be a problem then, does it?" 

"But what about the others?" Luke questioned desperately, taking his mother's hand from his face and gripping it with his own. "Will they accept her as my mate? No matter what, she's still half human." 

She squeezed his hand reassuringly. "That may be. But she's strong, Luke. Her father was strong, and she will be too. If you take her as your mate, the two of you will be a force to be reckoned with someday. You'll be the Alphas of this pack, Luke, I'm certain of it." 

Looking in her eyes, seeing she believed every word she said, Luke felt a weight lift from his shoulders. He closed his eyes and sighed with relief. When he opened them again, there was a smile on his lips, and he squeezed her hand a final time before letting go. Vivian smiled back, even as Luke quickly stood and bounded toward the door. 

"I'll be back later, mom," he called back. "I've got to be somewhere." 

"Wait a minute." Vivian stood smoothly, moving toward him. He paused in the doorway and looked back at her. 

"Later, Luke," she ordered gently. "We have the meeting tonight. You don't have time right now." 

He seemed to deflate somewhat as he nodded glumly, knowing she was right. She hated to see her son so upset... "As soon as the new Alpha is announced you can go find Sophia. You don't have to stay for the after party." 

Luke lightened a bit, and quickly hugged her, nuzzling her shoulder as he did so. When he pulled back, he gave her a grin before exiting the room. 

Once her son's footsteps had faded from the hallway, Vivian sat on her bed tiredly. _Who knew raising teenagers would be so stressful? If I'd know, I certainly would have avoided it._ She laughed lightly. _No, I wouldn't. Life wouldn't be life without Ruby and Luke._ Now all she had to do was make sure her plan for tonight succeeded, then she could make sure both of her children were happy. 

fin 


End file.
